Si demain n'existait pas
by itwasyounme
Summary: Chloe had always loved to learn foreign language. French was her favorite though, especially when Beca didn't know what she was saying but blushed anyways.


_Jen, baby girl, this one's for you ;)_

* * *

"Merde! Ugh, stupide téléphone!" Chloe groaned, smacking her palm on the screen of her dying phone.

"I don't think hitting it will make it work again, Chloe." Aubrey rolled her eyes, smiling at her best friend softly.

"I was having a conversation!" The redhead whined before throwing her phone at the foot of her bed.

"I wonder with who…" Aubrey sing-said with a smirk, dodging the pillow Chloe launched at her seconds later.

"This is serious, Aubrey, now she'll think I'm ignoring her."

"Why don't you just plug your phone in then?" The blonde quirked her eyebrows when Chloe seemed to have an epiphany.

"Je vais faire mieux que ça! I'm going to her place."

The Bellas captain smiled as she watched her best friend ran to the door. Before she was out, though, Aubrey called out for her and with a playful smirk tugging at her lips, she said:

"Make sure she's able to stay focus at practice. I don't want her to be…_encore plus distraite_."

Aubrey's French was a little less fluid than Chloe's, but the redhead smirked and let out a giggle right before storming out. They had talked about this a while ago, and when Chloe made it clear to Aubrey she liked the brunette with more than friendship intentions, the blonde had slowed down the snarky remarks. After their fight for the pitch pipe, though, Aubrey realized that Beca was clearly right and she had finally stomped on her pride and handed her the lead of the Bellas.

They had three weeks until the finals in New York, and that meant Chloe had three weeks to let Beca know just how she felt. Sure, they had flirted all year long, but the redhead needed to step up her game if she wanted Beca to stay, first, and go out with her. That's why when her phone had died just as she was about to send her an invitation to dinner with her, Chloe had panicked. Maybe this was life telling her she shouldn't ask her out? The redhead was determined though, and as she walked over to Baker Hall, she thought of just how she would ask her out.

Three minutes and seventeen seconds later, Chloe was knocking on Beca's door.

"Chloe, hey!" Beca answered with a small smile, letting the redhead in shortly after.

"Salut, Beca." She said, grining when she saw the brunette swallow and clear her throat.

Ever since Beca had heard Chloe speak French for the first time and she blushed even though she had only said 'hi, how are you?' to her, she had found the redhead was having way too much fun speaking French to her. It's not that Beca minded, it's just that the way French rolled in her ears, tangled with Chloe's voice, made something inside of her flip every time, and she suspected Chloe sometimes used French to hide some very… specific sayings. Beca's imagination was going wild anytime the older woman would use French, and Chloe was very aware of that.

"Comment ça va? Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça, mais mon téléphone est mort dans mes mains et je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser en plan comme ça. " She smiled even harder when Beca spun her chair around, her back to Chloe to hide the deep red coloring her cheeks, but it was too late.

"Ugh… okay?" Beca didn't get a word she just said, but she wasn't about to let the redhead know that.

"You have no clue what I just told you, do you?" Chloe giggled, walking over Beca's bed where she perched herself, still smiling.

"C'est vraiment amusant parce que je pourrais te dire que je veux te prendre, là tout de suite, sur cette chaise d'ordinateur, et tu ne le saurais même pas. " She sighed, trying to look sad, but Beca only rolled her eyes, observing Chloe through the reflection in her computer screen.

"You're weird." The brunette shot, unable to wipe away the smirk from her lips.

"Et toi tu me brules, j'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer fort contre moi, de finalement goûter ces lèvres roses, de glisser mes doigts sur ta peau, de te revoir aussi nue que dans la douche. " Chloe's voice was getting a little raspy, and she realized Beca was looking at her intently, a slight blush hanging on her features.

She locked her eyes with the brunette, a smile Beca wasn't quite able to grasp curling her lips up. The freshman broke eye contact shortly after, sensing that what Chloe had just wasn't all that innocent. She cleared her throat before asking what the redhead was doing here.

"Je me demandais si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi un de ces quatre. Disons, ce soir, vingt heures? "

Beca was sure she would combust in her chair if Chloe didn't stop speaking French soon. The girl had a twisted way of sending her thoughts in not-so innocent paths, and Beca's mind was left wondering what in Heaven's name she just asked. Finally, the redhead sighed and said it again, but this time, she slid closer to Beca, staring at her until she looked up.

"Do you want to go out with me, let's say, tonight, eight pm?" Beca's stunned look made Chloe wonder if this was the right decision, but when the brunette smiled her adorable and dorky smile, she was reassured. "Is that a yes?"

"Only if you tell me what you said in French before." Beca bargained, but the redhead shook her head with a smile.

"I promise I'll let you know, but not right now. I can, though, tell you how happy I am in French."

Chloe was suddenly very close to Beca's face, and the brunette for once didn't mind her personal space being invaded like that. She had never minded when Chloe was the invader, but right now, it felt different, it felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest and she swore if Chloe didn't do something ―

Her thoughts were stopped when the redhead closed the distance between them, snapping her lips in a quick breath. The softness of her kiss made Beca melt, and she kissed her back without hesitation. She felt her whole body get all warm and fuzzy inside, and a small still hung at the corner of her lips when Chloe broke them apart.

"On se voit ce soir, mademoiselle." She whispered in Beca's ear before leaving.

Beca would be forever grateful to have been sitting, otherwise her knees would have probably changed into over boiled spaghettis and falling in front of the girl you'd wanted to ask out for months wasn't exactly the best thing to do when said girl just asked you out.

That French is going to kill me, Beca thought as she stared at the closed door, replaying what just happened with a disproportionate grin.

Eight o'clock wasn't coming fast enough.

It was now seven thirty and Chloe was dying to simply walk out of her dorm and get Beca for their date. She sighed, again, which earned her a glare from Aubrey, who was trying to type her final homework for one of her class.

"Really, Chloe, why don't you simply go to her place and tell her you couldn't wait longer?"

"Because I said eight, not seven thirty five." Chloe said, looking deadly serious.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the super punctual between us, not you! You're always either two days early or four hours late. Just go!" Aubrey slapped her shoulder softly, pushing her out of the dorm.

"I'll be back late, don't wait for me, okay?" She said, caving in to Aubrey's insistence.

"Have a good night." she replied with a smile, closing the door in her best friend's face.

Chloe forced herself to almost drag her feet towards Beca's dorm, trying to take as much time as she could so she wouldn't be too early. It was still only seven forty when she knocked softly at her door. The brunette answered, dressed with an open flannel shirt with a blank and fitting tank top under, with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Chloe smiled immediately, letting her eyes take in just how beautiful Beca was.

"Tu es ravissante, vraiment." Chloe purred, leaning in to graze over Beca's lips.

"I have no idea what you just said." Beca shot back, smiling as she kissed the redhead.

"I know."

"I have to say, though, it is incredibly sexy when you speak French." Beca whispered when Chloe broke their kiss to breathe.

"Je me doutais bien que tu aimais ça." She chuckled lightly.

"You're early." The brunette stated, taking Chloe's hand to lead her inside.

"I know, I just… I was ready and I couldn't wait in my dorm, and Aubrey was about ready to kill me if I didn't get out." She smiled with a half apology in her eyes, and Beca laughed lightly.

"It's okay, I was ready anyways, I was just… waiting for you." She admitted as her cheeks flushed.

"Ne regarde pas par terre, regarde-moi." Chloe's voice was a sweet mix of firm and tender, lifting Beca's chin softly. "Tu as les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu et j'aime à m'y perdre, parce que je ne suis jamais vraiment perdue, mais plutôt sur la route de ton cœur. "

Beca smiled, her whole face turning bright red as Chloe murmured her last words close to her ear. The redhead didn't know if one day she'd say all those things to Beca in English or if she'd keep saying them in French because it was easier. Easier to say them outloud when the person listening to them wasn't understand even one word of what she was saying.

"I hope sometime soon you're going to tell me what you say in French. Or maybe I'll just learn French so I can udnerstand." Beca said as they walked out of her dorm hand in hand.

"Honestly? I'm not sure I want to say those things in English. French is a much more romantic language if you ask me, and I kinda like it a lot that you don't understand. Le rose te va bien, surtut aux joues." She finished, winking with an amused smile.

The brunette rolled her eyes, but she made a mental note of checking out some simple French lessons so she could at least understand the basics of what Chloe said to her. Maybe even surprise her with a little French herself.

They arrived at the dinner on time, and when they sat down at their reserved table, Beca noticed it was a little French restaurant. Chloe must have noticed her squinting at the menu she couldn't understand because she brought her chair closer.

"Je vais t'aider." She said with a soft smile, and Beca lifted her eyebrows, asking for a translation. "I'll help you." Chloe repeated in English.

"I don't even know what I would like to eat."

"Moi je sais ce que j'aimerais avoir..." Chloe started, making herself blush with how kinky she was becoming just because she was certain Beca didn't understood a word she said.

"Okay, now I know that was a dirty thing." Beca chuckled, although her mind was wondering just how dirty it had been for Chloe to blush all by herself.

"Maybe." Chloe retorted with a smirk.

Suddenly, Beca was very aware of their arm brushing against one another, and she looked at Chloe's thumb rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand. A throbbing sensation awoke in the pit of her stomach, and suddenly she was hungry for something else than food. One look at Chloe assured her she wasn't alone, but for once, Beca didn't want to mess things up. She actually liked Chloe for more than her looks, which was a first for her, and she knew that if they burned steps she'd back away pretty quickly.

"So, Chloe, what's that?" She pointed to a random meal on the menu, changing abruptly the subject.

Chloe explained to her what it was, and they resumed to their easy banter, slowly working their way through dinner. Beca ate with good appetite; as her nervousness dropped because Chloe hadn't become somebody else in the course of the night and this date felt so _right_, her stomach remembered pretty quickly that her last meal had been this morning. Chloe watched her almost the entire time, still not quite believing this was really happening. After fidgeting with the idea of asking her out all year, there she was, sitting across the brunette, smiling fondly as they chatted easily.

It was a few weeks later, right before the finals in New York that Beca surprised Chloe at her dorm. She was getting ready to leave, Aubrey waiting for her downstairs. She had brought her girlfriend a memory stick all wrapped up. She knocked at the already open door, peeking in.

"J'arrive Aubrey!" Chloe called from the other side of the dorm, even though she realized midway that her roommate wouldn't actually _knock_. "Who is ―"

She didn't finish her sentence because she saw Beca standing in the doorway, smirking, and her face split in half, a smile as big as could be stretching her pink lips.

"Beca! What are you doing here?" She said, surprise mixed with delight in her voice as she danced to her girlfriend.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you this before we left. It's a memory stick." She said, smiling brightly herself, handing Chloe the wrapped present.

"Ooh! What's on it?" She chirped, already tearing the paper apart.

"A little something I made for you." Beca retorted, and she truly hoped Chloe couldn't see how nervous she was.

On the memory stick was a track Beca had recorded, and it was a very special one. It was a song she had heard Chloe sing over and over again, sometimes only humming it. After these few weeks with the redhead, Beca had come to admit that she liked her more than she wanted to, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to make those feelings go away. Instead of running away like she always, Beca had taken it upon herself to surprise Chloe with something really special, something she knew the redhead was yearning for.

A few days ago, Chloe had mumbled a lost 'I love you' to her, and she hadn't been able to say it back, but she had seen the hurt through Chloe's comprehensive smile. Chloe had said she understood, but still, Beca knew the ginger wanted to be comforted, she needed to know if Beca was in love with her as much as she was herself. It took her some time, but finally, Beca decided to do the right thing, for once.

Chloe had already plugged the USB drive in her laptop and was opening the folder. She gave Beca a puzzled look when she saw that it was a rather light music file. Usually, when Beca made mixes, they were heavier than that, which sent Chloe's curiosity skyrocketing.

"Is that… a mix?" She tentatively asked as she plugged her headphones in for a better sound.

"Not quite. Just.. listen, please?" Beca's nervousness was starting to show now as she twisted her hands in front of her, feeling her heartbeat race up when Chloe pressed play.

The first notes of "If Tomorrow Never Comes" started playing in Chloe's ears, and she instantly smiled, thinking she knew where this was going. Beca had plopped down on the edge of her bed, wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans. This was really something new for her, and she was afraid it might be too much.

Chloe's expression went from smiling to tearing up in a second when she heard the first lyrics. Beca instantly got to her feet, ready to unplug everything, thinking this was the worst idea ever, but Chloe stopped her and smiled so lovingly it made Beca's heart ache.

"Is this you singing?" Chloe asked, almost out of breath, and when Beca only nodded, the redhead's eyes glistened with tears again.

Slowly, she started to hum the song as she listened to the French version of her favorite love song these days. Beca's French wasn't the best, but her accent made it even more perfect to Chloe, and she soon unplugged her headphones and got up from her chair. She laced an arm around Beca's waist, and led her in the middle of the small room, guiding her in a slow dance as the chorus began and Beca's voice filled the room.

" Si demain n'arrivait pas

Saura-t-elle combien je l'ai aimé

Ai-je tenté par tous les moyens de lui montrer chaque jour

Qu'elle est la seule pour moi

Et si le temps sur terre m'était compté

Elle devra faire face au monde sans moi

Est-ce que l'amour que je lui ai donné dans le passé

Sera assez grand pour durer

Si demain n'arrivait pas "

When the last lines were sung, Chloe let her head fall on Beca's shoulder, pressing the brunette's body close to hers. The brightest and happiest smile was splitting the redhead's face in two when she let go of her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say it back when you first said it. I got scared, but I know now that there's nothing to be afraid of." Beca started, biting down her bottom lip for an instant before looking directly in Chloe's eyes and whispering slowly.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

**A/N : I hope you liked it! I know there was quite a lot of French in there and it's not all of you who are familiar with French and everything, but if a majority wants the translation of Chloe's parts, I'll add it later on! Let me know what you thought, and yeah, I know it was fast and not really well-plotted or anything, but I simply wanted a cute and reallyyyyyyyy chessy and fluffy one-shot! I wrote that for fun and for romance more than for a good storyline, so I'm sorry if you were looking for that!**

_Here's what Chloe (and Aubrey for one) says! They are all in order and separated by a line between each separate times she speaks French :) The song "If Tomorrow Never Comes" is from Garth Brooks and you should definitely listen to it because it fits Bechloe really well, especially on Beca's part! :D I took the lyrics from the chorus and only translated them in French so you can find them anywhere on the Internet in English too! :P_

_Here we go with her words (I also put the French version so you can remember better :P)_

_Merde! Ugh, stupide téléphone - _Crap! Ugh, stupid phone!

* * *

_Je vais faire mieux que ça! -_ I'll do better than that!

* * *

_I don't want her to be…encore plus distraite - _even more distracted

* * *

_Salut, Beca -_ Hi, Beca

* * *

_Comment ça va? Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça, mais mon téléphone est mort dans mes mains et je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser en plan comme ça. - _How are you? I'm sorry for barging in like that, but my phone died in my hands and I couldn't leave you hanging like that.

* * *

_C'est vraiment amusant parce que je pourrais te dire que je veux te prendre, là tout de suite, sur cette chaise d'ordinateur, et tu ne le saurais même pas. -_ It's really funny because I could say that I wanted to jump you, right now and there, on that computer chair, and you wouldn't even know it.

* * *

_Et toi tu me brules, j'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer fort contre moi, de finalement goûter ces lèvres roses, de glisser mes doigts sur ta peau, de te revoir aussi nue que dans la douche. - _And I'm burning for you, I just want to take you in my arms, hold you close to my body, to finally taste those pink lips of yours, to let my fingers glide on your skin, to see you as naked as in the shower.

* * *

_On se voit ce soir, mademoiselle. - _I'll see you tonight, my lady.

* * *

_Tu es ravissante, vraiment - _You look stunning, really

* * *

_Je me doutais bien que tu aimais ça - _I knew you liked it

* * *

_Ne regarde pas par terre, regarde-moi. -_ Don't look down, look at me.

_Tu as les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu et j'aime à m'y perdre, parce que je ne suis jamais vraiment perdue, mais plutôt sur la route de ton cœur. _- You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, and I love to lose myself in them because I'm not really lost but on the way to your heart.

* * *

_Moi je sais ce que j'aimerais avoir...-_ I know what I'd like to have...

* * *

_J'arrive, Aubrey! -_ I'm coming, Aubrey!

**So that's it! I hope it'll help you understand more of the fic and thanks already for all the reviews, I,m really happy people seem to enjoy it :D**


End file.
